Accidentally in Love
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: LL There's a new woman in town. Her mission? Make Luke Danes fall in love with her. Her obstacle? Lorelai Gilmore, who keeps sabotaging her efforts at persuing Luke. NOT that Lorelai's doing it on purpose... ON HIATUS
1. Skeletons Aren't Luke's Type

**Summary: (LL) There's a new woman in town. Her mission? Make Luke Danes fall in love with her. Her obstacle? Lorelai Gilmore, who keeps sabotaging her efforts at persuing Luke. NOT that she's doing it on purpose...**

**Notes: It's official, I'm the queen of randomness. No, really, I am. I have not the faintest idea where this came from. The summary just popped into my head, and I thought to myself, "Hey, that doesn't sounds like a half bad idea!" And thus, this fic was born. Like most of my fics, this one probably won't exceed five chapters or so. **

**Setting: Season two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with _Gilmore Girls_. Oy with the poodles already! Do you have to keep rubbing it in?!**

**Accidentally in Love**

**-Lorelai's POV-**

"But _seriously_! Culs de sac? Who really says that?" I ranted to my daughter, Rory, as we entered Luke's.

"I seem to recall having this conversation once before," Rory commented as she plopped down into a chair at a table for two and grabbed a menu. I followed suite. We do this every time, even though we could probably recite the entire thing from memory.

Well, except the salad section. Because I, personally, just love the thought of chewing on some nice green leaves, with a creamy sauce and juicy tomatoes.

Not.

"Hey, who's that?" Rory whispered to me, leaning forward a little and jerking her head toward the counter.

I glanced in that direction to find a woman that, from where I was sitting, appeared to be around my age, blonde, and about twenty-five pounds lighter than I. Not that I was insecure about my weight. I was perfectly fine. _She_ was the one that looked like she needed to be joining Kate Moss in rehab.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before," I returned, still whispering, as the diner wasn't at its noisiest, and people in this town have extraordinary hearing. Especially when you don't want them to.

"What can I get you two this morning?" Luke Danes, resident diner owner, asked as he stopped beside our table, clad in his usual flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap.

"Coffee," I said, grinning.

"Blueberry pancakes!" Rory shot out.

"French toast."

"With bacon."

"And sausage!"

"Oh, and donut!"

"Me too!"

"And coffee, of course." Rory finished our impromptu verbal tennis match.

Luke just stood there, staring. I'm pretty sure he was going into shock from the amount of calories we had just blurted out. Luke is the kind of guy who actually _does_ like salads. And carrot sticks. And, horror of all horrors, _veggie burgers_.

"And we're not going to suddenly change our minds to oatmeal and orange juice, so you should probably start writing this down, burger boy," I joked, as he still had yet to touch pen to paper.

"You know, no matter how many times I hear you order, the complete lack of healthiness never ceases to amaze me," Luke said, as he shook his head at us and finally scribbled our order down on the pad.

"Well, maybe we'll go crazy one of these days and order an apple with our smorgasbord," I said, putting the menu back in its place. 

"That'd be the day," Luke muttered, walking away. I heard him shout the order to Caesar and then turned back to Rory.

"So, anything interesting happening today?" 

"Nope. Just school, The Franklin, and then back home."

"And here, I thought you'd at least be solving world hunger."

"Sorry to be such a disappointment."

"Ah, I'll get over it."

Just then, the bell over the door rang out, and Babette and Miss Patty came walking through, heads tucked close together as they chatted about the latest gossip. Apparently, there was more than usual, since they usually just shared it all on their normal street corner by Miss Patty's dance studio.

An idea struck me as I watched them.

Luckily, they took the table right next to us. That way, I could casually start up a conversation without seeming too eager.

"Hey, Babette. Miss Patty," I said with a smile.

They turned to me.

"Well, hey there, Suga! I didn't see ya," Babette said to me, before turning her attention to Rory. "How's that fancy-schmancy school of yours treatin' ya, Rory?"

"It's hard, but I like it," Rory answered.

"That's good."

"So..." I started, in a tone that let them know I was about to ask something confidential. That was sure to get them hooked. "Who's that woman up there at the counter?"

Miss Patty glanced up there, and, with a knowing nod, turned back to me.

"That is Alli Hemmerton. She's 32 and single."

Babette, not to be out done, threw in, "She lived here for a few years, a long time ago. The rumor is that she went out with Luke for a few months in high school."

I didn't know why, but I suddenly got a slightly twisty feeling in my stomach. Maybe I hungrier than I thought.

"However, we're still not exactly sure what she's doing here..." Miss Patty trailed off, with a glance at the blonde woman, and a hungry look in her eye. I could tell that this was going to be the town gossip chain's new project. Or competition.

"Suicide on a plate," Luke announced as he set my extraordinarily wonderful looking breakfast down in front of me.

"Uh, Luke?" I asked as he placed Rory's plate before her.

"Hmm?"

"Where's the coffee?"

"I'm about to get it."

"You're supposed to bring the coffee first. I need the caffeine!"

Rory nodded in agreement.

"I told you, I'm about to go get it."

"Yeah. You see, but now our food is going to get cold while we wait."

"The longer you pester me, the colder it's going to get."

"But if you would've brought it _first_, then it wouldn't be cold at all!"

"Okay, I will bring it out first next time! Now, will you just let me get the damn coffee?" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, please," I said, with a flirtatious smile.

When I turned back to Rory, she wore an amused smile.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're shameless."

"It's a gift."

Luke re-appeared, carrying two mugs of coffee.

"My savior!" I cheered, taking a gulp after he handed it to me. Rory did the same, and we both set them down on the table at the same time, letting out satisfied sighs.

Luke just shook his head, a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that the blonde woman - Alli - had turned around and was watching us. Or Luke. I think she was watching Luke.

Again, I felt a stab of something in my stomach. And again, I blamed it on hunger.

After all, it couldn't be jealousy. I had no reason whatsoever to be jealous of her. I had no holds on Luke. We were just friends. And even if we were more, I wouldn't have any reason to be envious. Skeletons aren't Luke's type.

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling of being slightly unsettled. That feeling, however, annoyed the crap out of me, so I drowned it out with French toast and coffee.

**TBC...**

**Note: So, what do you think? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know!**


	2. Lorelai in the Manger

**Notes: Thank you times a million for the reviews! I REALLY, REALLY mean it; you guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am now looking for a GG beta! **

**There are very few requirements:**

**-Willing to beta oneshots and chaptered fics.**

**-Must not be offended by mild profanity.**

**-Must be a willing and honest idea bouncer-offer, and possess a sense of humor.**

**AND...**

**-Must not have any objections to Chris-bashing. ;)**

**Please PM or e-mail me with any offers and/or recommendations. Thanks! **

**Chapter Two: Lorelai in the Manger**

**-Alli's POV-**

Three weeks.

That's how long I had to make him fall in love with me. And by _him_, I meant Luke Danes.

Now, that wasn't my original goal when I came back to Stars Hollow. I was just coming to visit my aunt, catch up with some old friends, and use up my accumulated vacation time. However, the moment I set foot in that diner and saw him again, I knew I had to have him.

Even underneath the flannel, I could tell that he still had a terrific body. And I found out from some older blonde busybody that he wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, so I was free to pursue as I saw fit.

And pursue I would.

After all, we were doing pretty well in high school until I moved away. How hard could it be to rekindle an old flame? I'm sure he remembered me. I didn't consider myself a forgettable person.

Now all I had to do was put my plan into motion.

**-Lorelai's POV-**

Later that day I was at the Independence Inn, hard at work. As usual, there was a function to plan, along with all the usual duties of running an inn. This one involved a woman throwing her husband's 60th birthday party. A woman who could not manage to make up her mind about anything for the life of her.

As I stood at the front desk, listening to her ramble on about twenty-five different ideas she couldn't decide between, and nodding every once in a while when I felt it was necessary, I felt myself begin to drift back to the events of the morning. Blondie still bothered me.

There was just something in the way she looked at Luke that just...made me uncomfortable. I'm not exactly sure why. I mean, it's not like I want him for myself.

And what the hell kind of name is Alli, anyway? She sounds like she should be twelve years old, jumping rope and popping bubble gum while talking about boys.

Whatever. I'm not going to let it bother me. She's probably only passing through town, maybe visiting a couple old buddies.

I wonder if she and Luke really did date in high school. But he didn't act like he recognized her.

So maybe not.

Okay, that was it. I was mentally putting my foot down. Enough obsessing over mysterious blonde chick. Back to work, Lorelai. I zoned back into what the woman, a Mrs. Bradley, was saying.

"...I was thinking maybe golf. But that may remind him of his knee, and the fact that he can't play anymore."

Cue sympathetic nod.

"So...I was thinking about an island theme!" She said brightly, looking to me for confirmation.

Cue enthusiastic nod. "I think that sounds terrific, Mrs. Bradley. Your husband will definitely like it."

"You think so?" She asked hopefully.

"I do."

"Of course, there was also the Marilyn Monroe theme he seemed to keep hinting at..." She trailed off with a frown. "I never was too fond of that woman."

"Would you like my personal opinion, Mrs. Bradley?" I asked cordially.

"Of course," She answered.

"I think he would love the island theme. It's bright, warm, and it wouldn't remind him of his injuries."

She seemed to think it over for a minute. "I think you're right. I've decided. Island theme, it is." She smiled. "Thank you so much for your help, Miss Gilmore."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Bradley," I said, waving as she exited the inn.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Michel peeked his head in from the other room.

"Ees ze evil woman gone yit?" He asked, in that exaggerated French accent of his.

"Yes. And she's not evil, Michel...Just a little undecided."

"Tomato, tomoto," Michel shrugged, sorting through the few white envelopes on the front desk gingerly, taking care not to ruin his perfectly manicured nails.

Speaking of manicures, that was something I definitely needed. I hadn't had one in a while.

I put it on my mental list to do that tonight with Rory, and went back to work.

--

"Mom, I'm home!"

"In here, hon!" I shouted from my location at the kitchen table, staring at the three different bottles of nail polish I had on display in front of me.

"What's up?" Rory asked as she tossed her backpack on her bed and came back out to join me.

"I'm trying to decide what color to paint my nails," I said, still not taking my eyes off the offending bottles.

"Well...how 'bout the red?" She suggested.

"I don't know...maybe."

"The pink?"

"Too Jessica."

"I heard she's doing more black now," Rory commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw it on the Internet, though I can't remember where."

"Huh. Interesting."

"So, pink's still out?" Rory broke the silence.

"Yep."

"Okay, then the blue."

"Ick. Too 'I couldn't find another color, so I used this one.'"

"Well, then, we're back to the red."

"Uggh, too hookerish."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know if you noticed, but you just ran out of colors."

I gasped. "You're right. Well, this just means one thing."

"You need to be committed?"

I shot her a look. "No...we need to go the mall!"

"To buy new nail polish?" She asked with a wrinkled brow.

"No!" I paused. "Well, yes. But that, and we need to get manicures! The manicure place has the most amazing selection! It could take hours to decide."

"Just what I need," Rory deadpanned.

"Someone's grumpy tonight. Bad day?"

"Nope, just tons of homework."

"Well, how else are you going to become brillianter than you already are?"

"More brilliant," She corrected.

"Well, don't we have an ego?" She shook her head at me, though I also noticed the small chuckle, which let me know she wasn't in too terrible of a mood, thankfully.

--

_Two hours later_

"Ahh, this is the life," I sighed, pausing to lick the chocolate ice cream cone I held between freshly manicured fingers.

"Definitely," Rory agreed, smiling, as she did the same.

We were walking around the mall, right after buying the cones.

"Oh, my God," Rory said, glancing off somewhere to the left.

"What?" I asked, trying to follow her gaze.

"Isn't that that blonde woman from the diner this morning?"

"Where?"

"Over there," She said, gesturing toward 'Forever 21.'

"Yep, that's her."

**-Alli's POV-**

I was just coming out of my favorite store - 'Forever 21' - when, from behind a fake palm tree, a woman with dark hair and blue eyes stumbled into me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said at the same time.

"Just watch where you're going." I sighed, turning from her.

As I walked away, it occurred to me that the woman had looked kind of familiar. I thought about it for a few more minutes until it occurred to me: she had been at the diner this morning. I had not liked the way Luke looked at her, or vice versa. Everything about the woman annoyed me.

It wasn't until I got to my car that I realized my brand new black and white mini-skirt, the one I had been planning on wearing solely for Luke's benefit the next day, was now covered in chocolate ice cream.

Oh, I was going to kill that woman.

**-Lorelai's POV-**

"I still can't believe that happened!" Rory laughed, as we drove home in the Jeep.

"I know. I was going to offer to pay for it, or something, but she just walked away! I'm surprised she could see where she was going with that nose of hers stuck so high in the air," I joked.

Rory laughed.

"But seriously, Mom," She began. _Uh oh, I know that tone_. "What was all that about?"

"All what?" I asked casually. "I didn't mean to bump into her."

"I meant the hiding and spying that _preceded_ the bumping."

"Oh. That. I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess I was just curious."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know..." I tried to think of something. Truth was, I didn't exactly know why I had behaved that way. "I just...wanted to see how another old girlfriend of Luke's acted. I mean, I haven't ever heard of any, besides Rachel."

"Mom, they went out in high school. For a couple of months. And we aren't even _sure_ of that."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is, why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Mmhmm." It was obvious from her tone that she didn't believe me.

"Well, what do you want me to say? It's not like I'm jealous of her."

"You aren't?"

"No. Why would I be? Luke and I aren't together. I don't even _want_ us to be together."

"So, you don't want Luke, but you don't want Alli to have him?"

"Hey, you're twisting my words. I never said I didn't want her to have him," I exclaimed.

"It was implied. You know, you're active _very_ dog in the manger-ish."

I gasped. "Am not!"

"Are too."

"SO am not!"

"Yeah, whatever, Baby Jesus."

Her tone implied that there was nothing I could do to change her mind, and I sulked the rest of the way home.

I wasn't acting dog in the manger-ish...was I?

**TBC...**


	3. Orlando or Johnny?

**Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. I know I say it all the time, but I really mean it!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim **_**Gilmore Girls**_**, "Pirates of the Caribbean," or Johnny Depp, none of the aforementioned are mine.**

**Chapter Three: Orlando or Johnny?**

The next day was Danish Day at Luke's.

Which, of course, meant that attendance was absolutely mandatory, as I couldn't _not_ have a danish on Danish day. That would be a crime.

"Oh, my dearest darling spawn, where did I go wrong?" I asked Rory as we entered the diner.

"I still say I'm right."

"Normally, I would agree. However, in this matter, you are _so_ far wrong."

"About what?" Luke interjected, as he came over to take our orders.

I turned my attention to him.

"If I tell you, will you settle this debate for us?" I asked, managing to keep the impending evil grin off my face.

I could tell Rory was about to object, but I silenced her with a 'Look.'

"That depends, what are you arguing about?"

"I'll tell you when you agree."

"Fine."

"Well, we were just debating..." I paused, "Which of the Pirates of the Caribbean is hotter!" I finished with a flourish and a grin.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Luke said.

"I tried to save you!" Rory piped in from across the small table.

"I would never joke about Johnny," I said, mock-seriously.

"Sorry, never seen it; can't help you." He said, and started to walk away.

"Ah, ah, ah." I reached out and grabbed the back of his flannel shirt. "You aren't getting away that easily, my friend. You said you would settle this for us. So settle."

"I told you, I've never seen it."

"So? You know who Johnny Depp is?"

Luke nodded.

"Orlando Bloom?"

Reluctantly, he nodded again.

"So, which is hotter?"

"First of all, " Luke started, holding up a finger, "I wouldn't even know where to begin on how to answer that question. Second," He switched to two fingers, "I have absolutely no inclination to do so, anyway."

"Hmph!" I exclaimed, knowing there was no way I was going to get him to answer. "Well, in that case, I'll just have a cherry danish and a coffee."

"Same here," Rory commented.

"Coming right up," Luke said, relieved to be off the hook of our interrogation.

He walked away, and I couldn't help but think of the conversation Rory and I had had on the way home from the mall.

I had finally admitted to myself, later that night, that I didn't want Alli to have Luke. The only thing that was bugging me now was _why_.

I sneaked at Luke as he walked around, taking orders.

Okay, so he was kind of attractive...pretty darn attractive, really, if you went for the scruffy diner man type. Which I didn't. So, what was my problem?

I did not want to be the kind of woman who didn't want a man, but didn't want anyone else to have him, either. But it looked like that's who I was turning into. And I didn't like it. At all.

"Hello?" I heard Rory's voice from far away, and a hand waved in front of my face, snapping me out of my own little world.

"You looked like you were having some pretty deep thoughts there. Care to share?" Rory asked.

"Nah, not worth it."

"Okay," Rory shrugged. "Oh, I'm going to be about half an hour late today. Paris called an extra meeting for the staff of The Franklin."

"Another one?" I questioned, glad to have something to think of, other than Luke.

"Yep. Apparently, she thinks we aren't covering enough current events."

"Well, that _would_ bring an end to the world as we know it." My tone was sarcastic.

"According to Paris, it would."

"Yeah, well, someone needs to tell Paris to up her dosage."

"Coffee," Luke said, appearing before us.

"Ah, you remembered!" I said, happily receiving the extended cup.

"How could I not? You practically skinned me alive yesterday," Luke deadpanned.

"Well, the coffee comes first. Everyone knows that."

"I'll be back with your danishes," He said, and went to do just that.

**-Alli's POV-**

I entered Luke's quaint little diner the next morning, and the first thing I saw was _that_ woman. I still didn't know her name, and I didn't care to.

I was still mad about the incident which had ruined my skirt, but I didn't confront her about it. I didn't want any more contact with the woman than was absolutely necessary.

Luke was standing behind the counter, and I turned my mind to him, instead of the brunette in the corner. I had come to the conclusion that I was going to ask him out. I was wearing a low-cut green top that accentuated my eyes -- among other things -- and a black skirt, looking good enough to jog his memory.

If nothing else, I could use flirtation and nostalgia to rope him into a date.

"Hi, Luke," I said, walking up to the counter with a slight sway to my hips.

He grunted something in response, not looking up from whatever he was doing.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me," I said in a flirtatious tone.

He looked up. "Alli. Yeah, didn't you come in here yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered, pleased that he had remembered.

"So..." I started, making sure that I held his attention. I did. "I was thinking, maybe-"

"Okay, Luke, not to sound impatient, but how long does it take to grab a couple of danishes? Have you suddenly developed carpal tunnel? Turtle syndrome?" The brunette appeared beside me, stealing Luke's attention. All of Luke's attention; there wasn't a smidgeon that wasn't focused on her.

This was not good.

"I know it may come as a shock, but I _do_ actually have customers besides you, Lorelai," Luke said.

_Lorelai_. So that was her name. I didn't like it any more than I liked her.

"Yeah, but none of them are as pretty as me," she said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes, but handed her two cherry danishes.

"You're an angel!" the woman - Lorelai - praised, and turned to walk back to her table.

I saw his eyes follow her, and it was obvious that the woman was more of threat than I had first anticipated. Except for the fact that she didn't seem to be the least interested in him.

So maybe I wouldn't really have to fight, anyway.

"Did you want to order something?" Luke's words startled me.

"Yes," I smiled, knowing the moment had passed, "An egg white omelet and orange juice with no pulp, please," I ordered.

Luke nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

Damn Lorelai for interrupting us. I would have to wait until the next day to ask him out, as too much time had passed to casually bring it up again. I didn't want to seem desperate.

I started to sigh, but stopped. I didn't know if it was possible to breathe calories, but I didn't want to risk it. I still had five pounds to go until I hit my goal weight.

**-Lorelai's POV-**

Damn it, _why_ would he not get out of my thoughts?

I turned over in my bed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

This was getting old, fast. What was wrong with me? I'd admitted I didn't want Alli to have him...but why? I had ruled out any plausible reason in the last two hours of tossing and turning.

Reason one, the most obvious: I didn't like Alli.

I didn't _know_ Alli, so that couldn't be why.

Reason two: I didn't think Luke was over Rachel.

Okay, so that was kind of acceptable. If he wasn't over Rachel, then he had no business heading into a relationship with someone else. Except that I was pretty sure he _was_ over Rachel...so scratch that one.

Reason three: I didn't think Alli was Luke's type.

They had apparently -- possibly, anyway -- dated in high school, but people change. However, again, I didn't _know_ Alli enough to see if she was his type.

Reason four, the least likely: I was jealous because _I_ wanted to be with Luke.

Um, no. Absolutely not. There was a better chance of 'N Sync making a huge comeback and going on a world tour with Michael Jackson.

Well, that settled it. I was a petty, vindictive woman who didn't want anyone else to be happy because she herself was not in a relationship. I could see the epitaph now: Lorelai Gilmore, died a spinster whose life mission was to tear apart every happy couple.

I sighed. There was only one thing to do.

--

I plopped down on my daughter's bed a few minutes later.

"Rory!"

No response.

"Rory," I repeated, bouncing a little.

"Late. Must. Sleep." she complained, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Sleep is not important. Mommy is important," I reminded her. "You know, the woman who spent _hours_ in agonizing pain so little, tiny you would be brought into this world."

"Slee-_ee_p." she whined.

"Mom_my_."

"Fine," she gave in, sitting up and shooting me a glare that would kill a normal person. Luckily, I'm not normal so I was not affected. "This _better_ be good."

"Alli. I'm not jealous of her," I was quick to throw in, "but I don't want Luke to be with her. Why?"

"You dragged me out of bed for _that_?" she exclaimed. "You couldn't have just waited until morning?"

"This is urgent; I can't sleep! I'm going to turn into Travis Bickle, go insane and drive a cab!"

"Stars Hollow doesn't have cabs."

"That is _so_ beside the point," I countered, "What does it mean?"

She sighed. "It could mean that you don't like Alli, so you don't want Luke to have her."

"Okay, let me just tell you. All the basic reasons? Got them covered. I need you to dig deep."

"It's too late for deep." She glanced at the clock. "Oh, God, it's too _early_ for deep."

"Just go with me here. Remember Travis Bickle!"

I waited a few minutes as she thought about it.

"There's only one logical conclusion, and you're not going to like it."

"At the moment I'll be happy with anything! Tell me an alien's taken over my body, and I'll happily vacate your room and go to sleep."

"You don't want Alli to have Luke because you _are_ jealous of her, but you don't want to admit it to yourself because that would be admitting that you have feelings for Luke."

"Already gone over that one in my head, too. The answer contained 'N Sync and Michael Jackson so I'll spare you. Safe to say, it's been successfully crossed of the list."

"Well, then, your body is being taken over by aliens. Out!" She pointed to the door and flopped down on her pillow.

So I found myself back in my room, finally falling asleep out of pure exhaustion, still no closer to a logical explanation for my non-jealousy.

**TBC...**


	4. Holy!

**Notes: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! No, not the one where L&L get together...it's a tad too soon...but it's still something you've been waiting for, I'm sure. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even my GG DVDs are on loan from the library. :(**

**Chapter Four: Holy...!**

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Lorelai," Luke said, stepping in closer to me. _

_"I know; I've wanted it too," I smiled, roping my arms around his neck. Luke's head descended slowly to mine, and our lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. He toyed with my bottom lip for a while before I got impatient, moaned, and parted my lips, giving him silent invitation to invade my mouth. He took it, and I sank even further into him. _

_God, Luke was an amazing kisser. He broke it off to trail kisses across my cheek, down my neck, across my collarbone... "I love you, Lorelai," he muttered passionately. _

_"I love you too, Luke..." _

"Holy shit!" I jerked awake.

Oh no.

No, no, no, NO!

It was just a dream; it meant nothing. It was merely a result of Rory's sleep-deprived conclusion about my non-jealousy...except for the slight fact that it wasn't.

"Oh, God," I moaned, burying my face in my hands. Everything fell into place as I admitted it. I was jealous of Alli. I did want Luke for myself. I was a walking cliché: woman A is in love with friend, but doesn't know it. Enter woman B, who makes woman A jealous, therefore opening her eyes to her own feelings.

This was _so_ not good.

--

I sat at the diner the next morning, sipping at my coffee. Rory had already gone to school, and I was just about to leave

"Hey, Lorelai, did you hear the latest dirt on Alli?" Miss Patty asked as she sat down at the table next to mine.

"What?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. "No. Why? Why would I want to know?" I tried to keep the nervousness out of my tone, but I didn't think it was working very well.

"Well, I just assumed, since you had asked earlier..." Miss Patty shrugged.

"Well, I don't care. Why should I care about her? It's not like _I'm_ dating Luke," I joked lamely with a forced laugh. _Just shut it already, Lorelai!_ My inner voice screamed. I was trying. Problem was, I didn't seeming to be doing too well.

Miss Patty shot me a strange look, but let out a small laugh anyway, just to be courteous.

_Uh, oh. Time to get out of here_. Miss Patty was getting that look in here eye the she got whenever she sensed something.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. Just a little distracted." I smiled. "Anyway, have a few errands I have to run. See you later!" I waved, leaving the money on the table and exiting the diner.

God, this was horrible. Why? _Why_ did I have to go and have that dream? I would have remained perfectly oblivious to my feelings forever and ever. I wouldn't be acting like a complete babbling moron -- at least no more than usual -- and I wouldn't feel like clawing Alli's eyes out every time I thought of her.

Stupid anorexic bi..._No, bad Lorelai!_ Just because I was jealous did not give me the right to call her names. She could be a perfectly nice person...if by nice you meant snobbish and annoying.

This really was not going well. I needed to get to work; having something else to focus my thoughts on would really be helpful.

--

Okay, _this_ was ridiculous.

I had obviously done something to upset some kind of higher power because of all the days for the Inn to be slow, _this_ was the one they chose. Seriously. We had a few guests, and they were all perfectly fine on their own; they didn't need any help with local tourism. The plans to our only upcoming event were already finalized so there was nothing to do there. Even my paperwork was completed. I would even resort to helping Sookie if I wouldn't end up poisoning our guests.

There was _nothing_ to do.

I had to do _something_ to keep my mind off of...you know...so I decided to read the latest Cosmo.

Ten minutes later, I was staring at a certain page, completely at a loss to comprehend what I was seeing.

_Are you in love?_ The title of the quiz taunted me.

Damn Cosmo.

Usually, I enjoyed taking the quizzes, if only to mock them. But this was ridiculous. Was the entire universe against me not thinking about him? Because it certainly seemed like it.

Oh well. _I always preferred Allure, anyway_, I thought snobbishly, tossing the magazine onto the table before going to the kitchen to find Sookie.

"Hey, Lorelai," she said when I entered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know," I sighed, sitting on an unoccupied stool.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, abandoning her food preparation and turning all her attention to me.

There was a part of me that really wanted to tell her, if only to have someone to talk me out of it. But there was another part of me that really just wanted to keep it to myself at the moment.

"Nothing. The Inn's really quiet right now, and I have nothing to do. It's just a strange feeling," I smiled, hoping that she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Luckily, she wasn't in one of her super-intuitive moods, so I was safe.

"I know. It must be weird for you, huh?" She turned back to rubbing some sort of spice on some kind of dead bird.

Yeah, I know, I'm a regular fountain of culinary information.

"Yeah. You'd think it would be nice -- and it is -- but it's just...different."

"Mmhmm."

"So...how are things with Jackson?" I asked, changing the subject.

I could sense her smile even though I couldn't really see her face.

"Great! We went to this farmer's market the other day, you know, just to check out Jackson's competition. And there wasn't any! Bar none, my vegetable man is the best around," she said with pride.

"I'm glad you two are happy," I smiled.

Great. This was just great. My best friend aside from Rory was walking around in a haven of blissful oblivion, head over heels in love with her vegetable man. Now, don't get me wrong; I loved Sookie, and I was glad to see her happy. It was just a bit like rubbing salt into an open wound.

No, that wasn't really a good analogy.

More like Chinese water torture. It's just there, dripping, dripping, dripping, and you can never escape it.

"You sure you're okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah," I plastered a smile on my face, "Yeah, I'm just great."

--

"You love Luke's! Why can't we just go there?" Rory pleaded as we sat on the couch in the living room that evening.

"Mmm...not in the mood," I lied. Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie. I said I didn't want to _go_ there; I said nothing about not wanting the food.

Okay, so I lied. Whatever.

"You're always in the mood for Luke's."

"Well, mark your calendar, then, 'cause I'm not. How about The China Doll?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" No such luck.

"Nothing, hon."

"Yes, there is..._wait_." She paused, comprehension dawning across her features.

Uh oh.

"You don't have a problem with Luke's. You have a problem with _Luke,_" she said, wearing a smug expression, "Don't you?

"Uh, _no_. Why would you think that?" I _really_ needed to start getting better at this whole 'hiding your feelings' thing.

"Because you realized I was right, and you _are_ jealous of Alli because you want Luke for yourself." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, kid, but you can knock that smug expression off your pretty little face. You were _not_ right."

"Have I mentioned lately how much you suck at lying?"

"You weren't!"

"So, why don't you want to go to Luke's?"

"I told you; I'm not in the mood."

"And I told _you_ that answer wasn't good enough," she countered.

"_Fine_!" I blurted, losing it. Oh well; I would have told her eventually, anyway. "You were right. Happy?"

"Ha! I _told_ you! I would so stand up and do a little dance right now if I wouldn't look like a total idiot."

"Oh, would you? It would make Mommy feel better."

"Sorry, but no."

"I'll give you ten bucks."

"Do I look like a geisha to you?"

"Put on a kimono and some white face paint, and we'll see."

"Stop it."

"Oh, but now I'm loving the visual!"

"Stop imagining me in a kimono!"

"But it's so fun! I'm going to the mall right now to buy you one of those pretty little fans."

"Stop it, or I'm going over to Miss Patty's right now and telling her about your feelings for Luke."

I gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. And she'd love it. You know how she loves to get the jump on East Side Tilly," she said, keeping a straight face.

"I stopped, I stopped!" I exclaimed.

"Good," she smiled, satisfied. "Now. What are we going to do about dinner?"

"The China Doll sounds good."

"Fine."

"Have I told you lately you're the best daughter in the world?"

"I'm still making you go there for breakfast tomorrow."

"Damn. I retract my previous statement," I said playfully, and we exchanged grins before I picked up the phone and dialed the Chinese restaurant's number.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Sorry there was no L/L or L/A interaction this chapter; there will be in the next one, I promise! I also apologise for the delay; ****I've had most of this written for a while, but half was on one computer in one house, and the other half was on another, and I kept forgetting to send it to myself. **


	5. Setups and Last Minute Saves

**Notes: I'm baackk!! So sorry for the delay! Writer's block is such a...okay, probably shouldn't go there. ;) Anyway, I'm **_**finally**_** finished with this chapter, and I've started the next. Enjoy!**

**More notes: Special thanks to my deeelightful beta, Anjel!**

**Spoilers: Run Away, Little Boy; Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy**

**Disclaimer: This one time, at band camp, I didn't own anything associated with **_**Gilmore Girls**_**. Guess what...I still don't!**

**Chapter Five: Set-ups and Last Minute Saves**

"Sookie, no!"

She couldn't _really_ be suggesting this.

"Lorelai, come on. It wouldn't be that bad," Sookie commented as we worked -- well, she worked, and I sat, sipping a cup of coffee -- in the Inn's kitchen.

"Not that bad?! I'm sorry, do you _remember_ what happened last time I went out on a casual date? No, wait!" I paused, "Even better, do you remember what happened when I went out with the last guy you and Jackson set me up with?"

"I don't remember it being that bad..."

"Are you kidding? He thought I was a tall freak with huge ears!"

Sookie frowned, as if she was just remembering. "Oh yeah, it _was_ bad. Sorry, honey, I forgot."

I sighed. "That's okay. As long as you aren't going to make me do this."

"Lorelai, you need to get out there!"

"I will," I explained, "I'm just not big on set-ups. Or casual dating, for that matter."

"Okay," Sookie gave in, "I'll tell Jackson to tell him it's off. But only on one condition."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that?"

"You can find the guy...but you have to go on a date within a week."

"A week? Why a week? Couldn't it be two weeks? Or better yet, two hundred?"

"Lorelai..."

"Fine!" I shouldn't be acting like this. How was she to know that the only person I really wanted to be dating right now was Luke?

God, this was frustrating. Four days. Four days of torturing silence; Rory was the only one who knew about my feelings, and she hadn't mentioned them since the night she first found out. I didn't really want to bring them up, either. I think there was a part of me that thought that if I didn't talk about them, then maybe, just _maybe_, they would disappear.

It hadn't worked so far. And the realistic side of me said that it never would.

You know, I really hate that side sometimes.

"See you later, Sooks," I said, standing from the chair.

"What?" Her voice was distant, coming from deep within the freezer where she was apparently looking for something. "Oh, yeah, bye, sweetie!"

I exited the kitchen, hoping against hope that Sookie had forgotten all about her little "You have a week to find a date thing." She really didn't know what she was doing to me. I turned the corner to the lobby, only to come face to face with the woman on the other side.

Alli.

That was it. The higher power that had been at work against me days ago obviously still held a huge vendetta. I gritted my teeth and forced something that might have resembled a grin.

"Lorelai, wasn't it? I didn't expect to see you here," Alli said, flashing me an equally false smile.

"Yes, I'm the manager. Was there something you wanted?" Even with all my years of dealing with people, I still barely managed to be civil. Something about the woman -- even beside the whole obvious fact that she was out to get Luke, which I didn't care to think about -- just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Yes, my colleagues and I are planning a meeting in a couple weeks, and I thought this place looked charming."

"Well, I can give you a tour if you like."

She stood ramrod straight, jerking a little, as if I had just offered to help her strip and run naked through the town square. "No thank you, I really don't think that will be necessary. It doesn't really have the vibe I was looking for. But thanks, anyway." She said with a brittle smile.

This was _definitely_ a cream pie moment.

"All right. Please call if you change your mind; we're in the phone book."

"I will," the woman blatantly lied before tottering off in her fashionable stilettos.

Was it wrong that I pictured ripping one of them off her foot and then jamming it in her head?

Yeah. Thought so. But imagining it sure made me feel a hell of a lot better. I could no longer feel the vein throbbing in the center of my forehead.

Life was so much simpler when I wasn't in love. Why is it that when you're _not_ in love -- or are at least oblivious to the fact that you are -- that you want to be in love...but when you _are_ in love, it's hell on earth? Well, when you're in unrequited love, anyway.

That was it; too much love discussion for me. I had paperwork to fill out.

--

_Five days later_

"Hey, Sookie!" I announced into my cell phone as I sat at a table in Luke's, hiding behind a menu so that maybe there would be a slight chance he wouldn't see me.

No such luck. I was startled as the menu in front of me fell over -- courtesy of Luke's hand -- and he gestured toward the door, mouthing "Out."

And, of course, I would pick that moment to visualize those lips moving over mine. God, I bet they would be even better than they were in my dream.

"Outside," Luke commanded, snapping me from my catatonic state. Sookie's voice entered my other ear, but I really hadn't been paying attention since the moment Luke had materialized in front of me.

I obeyed his commands, shutting the door behind me as I left.

"...you have two left, including today. Have you found anyone yet?"

Two days? Found anyone? What was she...Oh God. Comprehension dawned, and it was not a pretty site. The date. That I had to go on. In two days.

There were probably ways I could have gotten out of it. Maybe. Possibly. But I didn't consider those; my mouth was too busy moving of it's own accord so speak the words "Of course."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad! I knew you could do it..." Sookie's ramblings continued, but I didn't really hear. Why, oh, why did my mouth never listen to me? This is the way I always get into trouble.

"...Who is he? When are you guys going out?"

"Sookie, do you mind if I catch you later? My food just got done, and I'd hate for it to go cold."

"No problem. But don't think you're getting out of this that easily! I want all the details this afternoon."

"Okey dokey," I said, pressing the "End" button as I reentered the diner. Oh, this was bad. It could be worse. I could get a guy from my business class...no, scratch that idea. Everyone in _town_ knew what had happened last time I tried that.

Okay, so it was bad. In fact, it was worse than bad.

There was only one man I wanted to be on this date with, and there was no way in hell _that_ was going to happen.

But what if...

An idea dawned on me, and my eyes snapped up to the man in flannel standing a few tables away. I _could_ go on that date with Luke. Well, not a real date -- I had far too much to lose to even propose that idea -- but a fake one. One to get Sookie off my back for not dating. Not to mention the whole prospect of seeing Luke in a suit...

Don't get me wrong; I'm all about the flannel -- Well, not really, but I like it on Luke -- but there's just something about seeing him in a suit...I could practically feel the drool on my chin from just thinking about it.

Luke chose that moment to look up, and his gaze was questioning when he found me staring.

I blushed -- Yes, _blushed_, dang it, but if there was ever an appropriate time to do so, then that was it -- and looked away. I could see him walking towards me in the corner of my eye, and I took a mental deep breath.

"Did you want something, Lorelai."

_Hell, yes. You, for instance._

Dear Lord, did that just come out of my mouth? Judging from his waiting expression, it hadn't.

Thank God.

"Do you mind if I ask you a favor?" I began, throwing caution to the wind.

"Such as..."

"Go out with me."

I watched as his eyes widened, and I was quick to amend. "Not on a _real_ date. You see, Sookie was going to set me up with this guy, but I said no. And then she said that if I didn't go on that one, then I had to pick another guy to go out with. In a week." I took a breath. "And then I forgot about it, and I only have today and tomorrow, and I'm busy all day today, and might be tomorrow, and I figured since you're my friend-"

"Lorelai," he interjected, something of a smirk dancing around his lips.

"Yeah?"

"I'll do it."

I couldn't help it. I jumped up, and gave him a spontaneous hug.

Yeah, bad idea. It turns out that you're even _more_ tempted to kiss someone when you're hugging them than when you're ordering from them.

I cleared my throat, stepping back a little. "Thank you so much, Luke."

"So, when is this supposed to be going on? And what are we doing?"

"Oh, I was thinking something basic. Just dinner, probably. And are you free tonight?"

I saw as his mouth opened to say something, but randomly fell shut as something entered his eyes that made him seem a bit distant.

"Actually, I'm not."

"You're not," I repeated dumbly.

"I...kind of made plans with Alli. You know Alli, right?"

Oh, I knew her. I tried visualizing the whole stiletto-to-the-head thing again, and it helped a little, but not much. Knots formed in my stomach as I thought about it. Luke. Alli. Luke _and_ Alli.

I suddenly remembered that he had asked me a question, so I nodded. "Tomorrow, then?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

Oh, yeah, tomorrow sounded fine. It was just his plans for tonight that were making me wonder if scientists had been very, very wrong when they proved that spontaneous human combustion wasn't possible.

"Are you okay, Lorelai?" Luke asked, preparing to turn away.

"Yeah," I smiled, albeit fakely.

Sure. The love of my life was going out with a woman I hated tonight. A woman he used to _date_, for crying out loud.

Oh yeah, I was just dandy.

**TBC...**


	6. The 'Date'

**Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews on this fic! You can't even begin to know how happy they make me. :) Again, sorry for the horrible delay! But this is a fairly long chapter, filled with lots of L/L interaction so I hope that makes up for it at least a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gilmore Girls, Romeo and Juliet,**_** or **_**Friends**_**. If this shocks you, well...get some help. Especially for the middle one.**

**Chapter Six: The "Date"**

I stood in front of the mirror and sighed.

Should I call for Rory's help and endure the mocking that would probably ensue? Or should I just go it alone? After all, this was only a fake date to get Sookie off my back. It wasn't even real.

Of course, that didn't stop the pathetic nervousness that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in my stomach. Nor the fact that I had tried on at least eight different outfits so far and every single one of them had looked like crap to my more than slightly biased eyes.

This was ridiculous. No, scratch that; this was beyond ridiculous. It was the most ridiculous of uber-ridiculousness! This was _Luke_, for crying out loud. Mr. Flannel King himself. Why should I care if my shoes and hair and outfit are perfect?

_Possibly because you're in love with him_, a voice inside my head mocked.

Isn't it a sign of insanity when you start hearing voices?

Oh well. At least now I have something to blame this whole being in love with Luke thing on.

I reached for a red dress I had bought a few weeks before. I had never worn it, hadn't really even meant to buy it. But, long story short, there was a sale, I fell in love, and I walked out of the store with a new dress and a lighter purse.

Not that, you know, my purse was actually lighter, since I had used a credit card...but speaking figuratively was my thing. At least, it was at the moment.

There was a knock at my door just as I finished zipping up the side of the dress.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Mom," Rory stepped in, automatically steering around the gigantic pile of clothes that was resting a few feet from the door. Her eyes were down, focused on a magazine that she was holding, but the moment she looked up, they widened. "Wow!"

I couldn't help a smile. "That good, huh?"

"Date night?"

I pretended to be preoccupied with the zipper, though it was already done. "You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm, um, sort of...goingonadatewithLuke," I let out in a rush.

"You're what?"

I sighed. "You know, it's really not nice to make people repeat things they've already said. I mean, imagine. Just picture Juliet out there on her balcony, rambling about Romeo and roses, and Romeo down below her shouting 'What did you say?!' every five seconds. Talk about your mood-killer."

"Okay, well, you're avoiding the subject, which means you really don't want to tell me. Which, in turn, means that you _have_ to tell me, because it's important."

"Fine," I huffed. "I said, 'I'm going on a date with Luke.'" I watched her eyes widen again, this time even further, and I was quick to amend. "Not a _real_ one. A fake one."

"A _fake_ date?"

"Yes. A pseudo-date, if you will."

"Mind if I ask why you're going on this 'pseudo-date?'"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Well, too bad."

"Basically, I got out of a blind date set up by Sookie, but only on the condition that I would go on a date with a man of my choice within a week. I forgot, Sookie reminded me, Luke was there, and now I'm here."

"Wow."

"Yep."

She thought for a few seconds, watching my face in the mirror as I experimented with different earrings and suddenly perked up. "You know, this could be a very good thing."

I made a questioning face at her reflection. "How?"

"Because...if you do this fake date right, then you just might get him to ask you on a real one. I mean, it's obvious that he _wants_ to and has for a while." I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone always say this? "But this might give him the courage."

I snorted. "Fat chance."

"Why?"

"Oh, didn't I mention? I'm not good enough to come in first. I'm the runner up. Second choice."

"I get the feeling that I'm missing something here."

"Originally, I asked him out for last night. But he already had plans. With Alli."

"Ouch."

"Understatement of the decade."

"It could have been strictly platonic, you know. Like two friends, reminiscing over old times."

I laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Sure. They discuss what a great time they had at Billy or Bobby's party, old feelings come up, and the next thing you know, they're making out at their fancy little table for two."

"I think you're letting your imagination run away with you. There's no evidence of that."

"Oh, please. Have you _seen_ the way her little predatory eyes zoom in on him? It's like she's the lion and he's this poor little antelope."

"Did you just compare Luke to an antelope?"

"Yes! It worked, okay? The point is that Alli wants Luke."

"But we don't have an indication that Luke wants Alli."

"I guess..." I admitted hesitantly, not really consoled. I backed a few steps away from the mirror and turned from side to side, examining my reflection, before glancing at Rory. "Just a question, but since when are you all 'Go team!' for me and Luke?"

She smiled and shrugged, but her answer was serious. "Since I saw the way you look at each other."

--

Luke's truck pulled up twenty minutes later. I had just finished putting the final touches on my make up, and was about to move into panic mode.

When I heard the engine cut, it flared up big time.

This was Luke. Why the heck was I going out with Luke? What was I thinking? This would be bad; it would be a disaster. I would get roaring drunk, and confess to him everything that had been constantly at the front of my mind for the last week and a half.

The doorbell rang as I was doing a quick last minute check to make sure I had everything I could possibly need in my handbag. The bell rang again as I clattered down the stairs, Rory trailing behind me, saying encouraging things that, given the fact that I was on the verge of a meltdown, my brain wasn't comprehending.

I got to the door a few seconds later, got a glimpse of Luke in a suit, and made a mental note to limit myself to one glass of alcohol, and one glass _only_. Because I knew that if I consumed a second glass, I'd want a third, then a fourth, and God only knew what could come tumbling out of my mouth if that happened.

Actually, I knew too, and that was the thing; because I knew it wouldn't be anything I wanted Luke to hear.

"Hi, Luke."

"Hey."

I felt his eyes travel over me, and berated myself for imagining that I saw things mirrored in them that couldn't possibly have been there in reality.

Still, though, I could tell that he liked the dress, and that made me feel pretty darn good.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded.

I turned back to say goodbye to Rory, who was standing in the living room, listening to our every word. She gave me a grin of encouragement and a thumbs-up before I shut the door and trailed after Luke.

--

Over appetizers, we talked about a couple town things, Rory, and work. I shared a couple amusing stories from the Inn, and he laughed.

Through the main course, our discussion began to go a little deeper. I learned little things about him that I was surprised I hadn't known before. It was great. He didn't talk a lot -- nothing shocking there -- but when he did, I hung on to every single word.

Of course, I didn't let him know that. I mean, I let him know I was listening, but not that I was practically memorizing every syllable that emerged from his mouth.

We were having such a great time, and he just looked so amazingly wonderful that I couldn't help but acquiesce when the waiter asked me if I'd like a refill of my wine. After all, to refuse would just be rude.

After I consumed that glass my inhibitions were freed just the tiniest bit. Enough to ask Luke what I had been trying to bring up all night. Or trying to stop myself from bringing up. I really wasn't sure which.

"So, how was your date with Alli last night?" I managed not to let any bitterness seep into my tone, and congratulated myself for sounding completely breezy. And not actually _saying_ that I was breezy. Because everyone who watches _Friends_ knows that totally negates the breeziness.

Luke stiffened a little. "It wasn't actually a date."

I swear I felt my ears perk up a little. "Hmm?"

"It was just sort of a catching-up-on-old-times dinner. At least, it was supposed to be. I didn't really want to go, but it would be rude to say no when I really had no reason. So I said yes."

"Did you have a good time?" _Please say no! Please say no, please say-_

"Not really."

I restrained myself from jumping for joy, or at least smiling. Just barely. But I did.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I wasn't anticipating anything more. Though she...never mind." He trailed off, looking kind of embarrassed.

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Lorelai."

"Please?" I really didn't know why I was pursuing this. But as soon as I had found out that their dinner hadn't gone well, I was suddenly overcome with the need to find out every little scrap of information possible.

He sighed. "I kind of got the feeling that she expected..._more_."

"More, as in a relationship more? Or more, as in, 'Let's get a room _now_,' more?"

"Lorelai!"

"What? It was just an innocent question."

"I don't know." He shifted in his seat, looking more than a little uncomfortable. "Why are we even talking about this?"

I ignored the question. "But you didn't want more? Of any kind."

"Lorelai..."

"Did you?"

"No. Now, can we please stop talking about it?"

"If you insist."

"I do."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever you like."

"We've already talked about a bunch of stuff that I like. What about you?"

"You're better at picking out topics."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"All right," I agreed lightly. I changed the subject, and when dessert came, I only drank water. No drunken professions of undying love from Lorelai tonight.

The rest of the date went just as well as the first part. Even if it wasn't _really_ a date. I had needed to remind myself of that several time throughout the night because it _had_ been going so well.

I reminded myself of it again when we were standing on the front porch after he brought me home.

"I had a great time tonight," I said, smiling up at him in what I hoped was a friendly way. As opposed to, you know, the whole "I'm completely in love with you and want to kiss you, marry you, and have your babies" kind of way.

He smiled back -- the friendly way, in case you were wondering, though there seemed to be some serious things going on in his eyes. Or maybe it was just the light. "Me too."

"So if Sookie ever blackmails me again..."

"You know who to call."

Impulsively, I leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

I didn't mean to linger. Honest. He just smelled _really_ good.

Anyway, it was only for a couple seconds, probably only noticeable to me. I pulled away as if the action had been perfectly normal, and tried with all my might not to stare at his lips.

"'Night, Luke." I said as I opened the door.

"G'night, Lorelai."

**TBC...**


	7. A Night at the Movies

**Notes: **Sorry for the delay! And **THANK YOU** to all you wonderful, amazing reviewers! Every single one of you make my day when I open my Inbox to see a review or two sitting in there. So thanks! And keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls_.

**Chapter Seven: A Night at the Movies**

I waited until Luke had started his truck before I shut the door. I then proceeded to lean back against it because I wasn't sure my legs would support me one more second without at least a little aid.

I had kissed Luke.

On the cheek, but still. I had kissed him. I had _never_ kissed him before. We had hugged only a few times -- Luke wasn't exactly a touchy-feely kind of guy -- and now I had kissed him.

Yes, I sounded like a broken record, or scratched DVD, or whatever in my head, too, but I didn't care.

I felt like I was on the all-time best sugar high. Like I had just consumed a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, followed by a box of Red Vines, and a few packages of M&M's, washed down with about ten wads of cotton candy.

Only better. And that, my friend, is a tough feeling to beat.

"Mom?" Rory's voice came from the living room, and I pushed myself away from the door since my knees seemed to have passed their Jell-O phase.

"Hey, kid."

Rory's face popped out from behind the book she was reading, and she scooted over on the couch to make room for me. I gladly took the space, waiting for her round of questioning to begin.

"So, how was it?"

"Well...it was fine."

"Did anything happen?"

"There was food. Talking. Oh, and there was this thing where I went insane and kissed him."

"You _what_?" I think her eyes bulged out of her head.

"On the cheek."

"God, you need to be specific about things like that! Otherwise, it's very misleading."

"I knew I should have gone into politics."

She ignored me. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I was evading her question. I knew that she knew, but I didn't really care. I didn't really want to go into the sugar high comparison, but I really couldn't think of anything else to describe it.

"M_o-_om."

"It was...amazing." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "I can't really even describe it. I mean, I shouldn't have kissed him at all since it was just supposed to be this friends only thing...but I really just couldn't help it. He also told me that he straight-out that he didn't want anything with Alli, and that he hadn't had fun when they went out last night."

"Wow." She was smiling almost as much as I.

"Yeah." I was still grinning.

"So, what does this mean?"

The grin faded, but only a little. "It doesn't mean anything. We're still Luke and Lorelai, friends only, nothing more. I mean, there wasn't any indication that he wanted tonight to mean...you know, _that_."

"Oh, yes. Other than admitting confidences to you, sharing personal details about himself, and letting you kiss him, you mean?" 

"Well, it's not like he kissed me."

"Luke doesn't show his feelings well. You know that."

"Yeah, kid, but I also know that I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship.

"'Don't want to ruin the friendship.' The oldest excuse in the book."

"Well, in this case it's true."

--

The alarm woke me up way too early. I couldn't bring myself to move until I caught a whiff of coffee brewing downstairs. My drug was almost ready. So I dragged myself out of bed, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Rory was already sitting at the table, munching on a Pop-Tart.

"I've been thinking."

"I should hope so. Otherwise that fancy school of yours is a complete waste," I teased as I inhaled the delicious, amazingness that is coffee.

"Haha. Anyway. I've been thinking that you should start spending more time with Luke."

"What do you mean? And why?"

"I mean, outside of the diner. Watch a movie. Take a walk. Anything." 

"Still didn't answer the 'why.'"

"I still think Luke has feelings for you." I opened my mouth to argue, but she cut me off. "No matter what you say."

She ignored my pouty face and continued while I poured myself a second cup of coffee.

"And since the feelings are mutual, you should start spending more time with him outside the diner. Ask him to come over and watch a movie tomorrow night."

"So...your solution to my _not_ wanting to do anything about it, is to ask him out?"

"It wouldn't be a _date_," she clarified. "Just a friends thing. I'll be going over to Lane's that afternoon, and spending the night. You can just say that you wanted someone to watch a movie with, and since I'm not here and you guys had such a good time the other night, you thought of him."

"I don't know," I hesitated. "We've never really 'just hung out' all that much." 

"Exactly. And the more time you spend together, the more chances that Luke will do something to _finally_ make you see that I'm right," _Or vice versa_ was implied, but thankfully, she didn't say it. "And even if he doesn't, you guys are friends. You'll still enjoy it."

"Maybe." I thought about it for a couple minutes as I got up and waited for my own Pop-Tarts to toast. "That might actually be a good idea."

"Yes!" She grinned. "And if you want, you could even give him a few subtle clues. You know, like-"

"Let's not push it," I interrupted, smiling.

"All right. But think about it."

--

I did. In fact, it sort of took over my thoughts for the next thirty-five hours or so. Thoughts that were sometimes friendly, sometimes innocently romantic, sometimes...well, quite dirty.

And then it was finally time. I was at Luke's for dinner, alone, since Rory was at Lane's. I had been sitting at the counter for the last thirty minutes -- the last five of them under the pretense of deciding which dessert I wanted to order. But I was really just psyching myself up for the whole non-asking-out ask out.

I took a ginormous mental deep breath and dove in.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his position behind the counter.

"You wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?"

He blinked, and before he could even respond, I started in on my slightly ramblish explanation. "I mean, feel free to say no. But Rory's over at Lane's house, and I want to watch a movie with someone. And we had such a great time the other night that I thought of you. Again, you can say no, and I'll just watch it by myself. So, whatever. If you want to."

"Sure."

Now it was my turn to blink. "Really?"

"I had a great time, too. I'd love to come over. If saying that entire paragraph without taking a breath didn't cause enough brain damage to make you fall into a coma, I mean," Luke said, the last sentence dripping in sarcasm.

"Great!" I hoped I had curbed my enthusiasm enough, because on the inside, I was turning cartwheels. Seriously. I felt like I had sufficient energy to cartwheel all around the town. Twice.

"Wait," Luke said.

...and my heart sank.

"The movie has to be decent. I'm not watching one of those 80's chick-flicks or something that you and Rory seem to be so fond of."

My heart floated back to its normal position now that it knew he wasn't backing out.

"What about The Breakfast Club?"

"Chick-flick."

I sighed. "You're just biased. You really don't know a good movie when you see one."

"Well, I've seen that one, and I'm saying it's a no."

"All right, movie snob," I said with a playful grin, "What would you suggest?"

"I don't know."

"You have to have something you'd like to watch."

"Nope."

"Fine, then. How about Daredevil?"

"Daredevil?"

"Ben Affleck. Jennifer Garner. Crappy animation, but good action."

"All right."

"Okay." I stood up from the stool, and dropped some cash onto the counter in front of me. "See you in a couple hours."

He nodded, turned, and went back to work.

Forget cartwheeling around the town. I felt like back-flipping around the entire _world_.

--

So...note to self.

Next time, when considering movie to watch with good friend slash object of your intense passion, at least _try_ to remember if there are any particularly, er, interesting, love scenes.

Like the one I knew was going to be happening in about two minutes.

_How_ could I not have remembered this? Luke was sitting beside me on the couch, the room completely dark except for the flickering of the television screen. Only a few inches away.

Think non-romantic, non-sexy thoughts. Uh...cheese. Tornadoes, pencils, clowns, Kirk.

Kirk. That was it. Think about Kirk. And Taylor.

It worked for about twenty seconds.

And then the whole _really_ needing to kiss Luke thing came back. And it was even stronger.

I reached over and took a drink of my soda, keeping my eyes on anything but the man beside me. Okay, so I couldn't help my peripheral vision, but I _really_ tried not to concentrate on that.

Until I saw him glance in my direction when _the_ scene started. He squirmed -- just the tiniest bit, since I had firmly laid down The Crap Shack's Rules of Movie Watching beforehand -- and I tried not to do the same.

As the scene went on, I couldn't help it. I didn't have enough self control. I glanced over just once for the tiniest iota of a moment...

...only to find that he was doing the exact same thing.

Our eyes met and held for one second...two...three...

I lost count then. I also may have forgotten how to breathe.

I didn't move a muscle, and neither did he. The sweet, hypnotic tension of the moment wound around us more and more tightly...until it was shattered into a million splintered bits by the obnoxious clang of the doorbell.

**TBC...**

**NEKKID Milo or Scott or Jared or Matt -- whichever you prefer -- shall be sent to you if you hit that pretty little button:D**


	8. The One With The Friends Title

**Notes:** OH MY GOSH! I can't even tell you guys how happy it makes me to have reached 100 reviews! ONE HUNDRED! I've never even reached 50 before. So now we can go on to 125 and then 150! And then 175 and then 200! ...Sorry. Had a little Kirk moment there. At least I'm typing so it didn't hurt my throat. LOL.

Soo...who's at the door? Well, I guess you're about to find out.

**Chapter 8: The One With the Friends Title**

_Previously, on Gilmore Girls:_

_Our eyes met and held for one second...two...three..._

_I lost count then. I also may have forgotten how to breathe._

_I didn't move a muscle, and neither did he. The sweet, hypnotic tension of the moment wound around us more and more tightly...until it was shattered into a million splintered bits by the obnoxious clang of the doorbell._

I froze.

The dense cloud that had surrounded my brain swirled, thinned, and then lifted.

Doorbell. Meaning there was someone at the door. Curtains were open; they knew that I was home.

Damn.

"I should..."

I watched as Luke blinked a couple of times, seeming to be surfacing from whatever it was that had held us both hostage. "Yeah."

I flashed a tiny, awkward smile, and stood from the couch, comprehension just dawning that whomever was at the door had interrupted a possibly very pivotal moment in mine and Luke's relationship.

Needless to say, that didn't do wonders for my mood.

Who would be at the door, anyway? It wouldn't be Rory or Lane. Maybe Sookie? Or Taylor. Maybe my lawn was a couple of millimeters too high.

I didn't particularly care. I just wanted them to get the heck away so I could get back to Luke.

I opened the front door, only to find none other than Kirk Gleason standing there, inspecting one of the columns that stand on either side of the porch stairs.

I should have known.

"Kirk." I plastered a smile to my face.

He spun around to face me. "Lorelai."

"What do want, Kirk?"

"What do I want, you ask? Well, let me tell you."

Oh.

No.

I knew that voice. That was the _'Introduction to my ten minute sales pitch'_ voice. Which I was _so_ not in the mood for.

"Have you ever been standing there in your kitchen? Maybe you're making a sandwich or even some scrumptious spaghetti and meatballs?"

"I don't cook." I interjected, but it was useless. He was off.

"...Or maybe a nice casserole. Anyway. Have you ever stood there, thinking, 'If only I didn't have to reach so far to open those cabinets.'"

"Kirk-"

"Well, let unnecessary arm extensions worry you no longer! Allow me to introduce my new company, Kirk's Kitchen Kontraptions! As of yet, we only carry two products, but, let me tell you, they're both sure to change your world. First, we have Kontraption Number One, a handy-dandy tool that clips right onto your cabinet door handles-"

"Kirk."

He stopped.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"To advertise my new company, Kirk's Kitchen Kontraptions."

"It's 10 o'clock."

He waited a second, as if taking this information in. "So?"

"So...aren't you supposed to do this during business hours?"

"But you aren't home during regular business hours."

"Exactly."

"I don't understand."

"Never mind. It sounds like a great company, Kirk. But I really don't use my kitchen all that much." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh. Well, have a good night then. And if you ever change your mind, be sure to think of Kirk's Kitchen Kontraptions and give us a call! The number is the same as mine. And I'm sorry if Mother answers. She doesn't take it too kindly when I suggest that she shouldn't answer her own phone."

"Will do. 'Night, Kirk."

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

I watched as Kirk descended the stairs, then turned back to the house and shut the door firmly behind me.

Now, for the hard part.

What to do? What to do?

Well, apparently, the thing to do was quote Robin Hood.

Aside from that, I hadn't the faintest idea.

And I had about two seconds to decide before my lingering in the foyer would look suspicious.

Play it cool. I had to play it cool. I mean, nothing had _really_ happened. It was just a moment. Everyone has those moments. They don't necessarily _mean_ anything.

Right?

I mentally willed my feet to move towards the living room, and miraculously, they obeyed.

"Hey," Luke said, still sitting on the couch.

"Hey." The movie had been stopped; the scene over and done with. It was behind us. Just like our actions during it would have to be.

"Who was at the door?"

"Kirk. He's apparently starting a kitchen business." I said, grinning -- albeit, a little awkwardly. At least it felt awkward.

You know, now would be one of those times when it would really be handy to have an out-of-body experience. You know, so you could see yourself without using a mirror. That way I could know if I looked as awkward as I felt.

"Interesting."

Silence ensued.

"So...do you want to start the movie back up?" I asked.

"Sure."

I crossed over to the couch and picked up the remote.

It was only when I went to sit down that I realized how _close_ we were.

Were we really sitting that close before? Had he moved?

"Is something wrong?" There was a hint of amusement in Luke voice, and I realized I was still half-way between sitting down and standing up and staring at my spot on the couch like it had sprouted a second head.

Except for the slight fact that couches don't even have one head, so they couldn't grow a second. But you get my point.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I laughed a little. "Just thought I saw a bug there for a second."

"Ah."

I lowered myself cautiously down into my corner.

As I pressed 'Play' a thought occurred to me.

What if we _were_ closer than before? What if it wasn't my imagination, and Luke had scooted over because he _wanted_ to be closer? Was that a sign? Was Rory right?

Or _was_ it just all in my slightly cluttered, somewhat fuzzy mind?

You know what? I _had_ to stop all this second guessing. What harm could it do to talk?

I mean, who am I, Lorelai Gilmore, if not an excellent talker?

I stopped the movie.

Luke's eyes were questioning as I turned to him.

I opened my mouth.

And nothing came out.

Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

_Thank you, dear Mouth, for holding me out in a time of need. Really. I swear, you're _always_ getting me into trouble, and then the minute I need you? Nothing! Seriously, the least you could do-_

My inner monologue slash rant was suddenly cut short by another mouth. On mine.

Someone was kissing me.

But I was with Luke.

Luke.

_LUKE_ was kissing me?

The thought startled me enough so that I jerked back, my eyes wide, my heart pounding faster than a star racehorse at the Kentucky Derby.

Oh my God, did I just use a sports metaphor?

Then I blinked and realized just what had occurred.

Luke had kissed me.

And I had pulled away.

Which could only mean that he thought...

"I'msorry" The words came out of Luke's mouth in a rush, and he was facing the television, back straight, his eyes were anywhere but on mine. "I didn't mean...I'm so-"

"Luke." I placed my hand on his arm, and he looked down at it. I felt a little of the tension of his body melt away, as if it wasn't quite sure if it should, but it couldn't help it.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He turned his head toward mine inquiringly, but nothing more was said after that because this time, _I_ kissed _him_.

Because the other kiss had been so short and sudden -- not to mention so freaking _huge_ (metaphorically speaking, of course, as it was, as I have already stated, short) -- I had missed it, due to my malfunctioning senses.

There was no way in hell I was missing one single minute _iota_ of a detail of this one.

As soon as our lips met, I felt the rest of the tension flow out of his body. His hand came up to _just_ brush my jaw, and a delicious electric blue shiver danced up and down my spine. This was so...just..._so_.

I had one hand placed on his leg for balance, because I was leaning toward him, and I could feel his body heat through the denim. My other hand slowly crept up his flannel shirt, around to the back of his neck, and into his hair.

My _God,_ I loved his hair.

But I loved his lips more.

The whole time, they were toying, caressing, dancing with mine. I had always imagined our first kiss might be rushed and intensely passionate. And let me tell you, those were some dang good imagination sessions.

But this time, fantasy had absolutely _nothing_ on reality.

This was a whole new kind of intense. It couldn't even be described. I felt like my head was going to explode, my heart was leaping into my throat every time it beat -- and, let me tell you, that was a _lot_ -- and I had just downed about ten gallons of pure caffeine.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt both his hands on either side of my face, and he angled his face differently so that it really _was _better. As if we had some inner stop watch that was keeping us perfectly in synch, we simultaneously made the decision to deepen the kiss.

I leaned even closer, and he did the same. His lips pressed harder against mine, and his tongue invaded my mouth for the first time ever.

I had the sudden vision of myself as a cartoon, my head suddenly swelling up and popping like a balloon. Because that's what I felt like I was going to do. I couldn't even explain it.

My senses were in Luke overload. Everything I did. Everything I smelled, touched, tasted, _felt_ was him.

I wrapped my other arm around his neck, and I think a small moan might have escaped my throat. I'm not really sure.

I couldn't get enough of him. I kissed him more, more, _more_, and he did the same to me. His hands were tangled in my hair, but in a good way, not in a way that hurt. He pulled back for a second to breathe my name against my lips and drop a few kisses on my chin and jaw before seeking out my mouth with his as if they were magnetized and couldn't bear to be apart for more than a millisecond.

After many more minutes -- though it could have been days, for all I knew -- we broke apart.

Stupid oxygen. It really picks the most inconvenient times to reveal how necessary it is.

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, and he pressed a few light, scattered kisses against my neck, where my hair had fallen away from it.

"Did that," I paused to take a breath, "just happen?"

"Yeah." I could tell he was smiling, even though I couldn't see him, and I pressed my cheek against his shoulder as I felt his fingers rake tenderly through my hair. "It did."

**TBC...**

**A/N: If you can guess the Friends episode I would name this chapter after, you will get...virtual cookies and kudos from me! (Hint: Think Chandler and Monica.) Hee.**


End file.
